


Black as Pitch

by IronjawXII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronjawXII/pseuds/IronjawXII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night Was Dark.</p>
<p>It was a particularly cold evening, even for the Darkseason, and it had begun to rain. Aranea sat snuggled in a fabric pile reading one of her books, but she began to worry. It was getting late and her sister was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>When she did find her, the results shocked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black as Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this so that it could work as a one-shot on it's own, but I could just as easily expand on this in the future. I'm a really big fan of pale stuff, so when I saw a prompt for this I quickly jumped on it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and if you like it I will definitely write more in the future!

The night was dark. 

It was particularly cold that evening, even for the darkseason, and Aranea Serket had curled herself up in a massive pile of woolen scarves and warm coats as she read a fascinating tale about the work the Disciple did following the Sufferer's crucifixion by Her Imperious Condescension. As she turned the page, she cocked her head up to the window. 

It had begun to rain, and it looked as if it could become quite bad. Worry lines began to show on the troll's face as she attempted to recall where her sister was. She had not seen her for several hours and it was getting quite late.

"Vriska," Aranea called "Are you here?"

As if on cue, the door slammed open.

She was quite a sight. Her hair was matted and full of knots. Her jeans, already torn by neglect, was in tatters and caked with mud. Her face was covered in scratches, some deep, and her good arm was covered in yellow bruises quickly darkening. 

"Vriska!" Aranea screamed as she ran to grab her sister, who had begun to lean into the door frame to stop herself from swaying. "What the hell happened to you!"

"Nothing." The Spider troll murmured before violently vomiting in front of the door.

Aranea took a cursory glance at her sister's sick. It was tinged cerulean.

"Come on, we're getting you cleaned up" She explained as she took her sisters arm over her shoulder and began dragging her to the ablution block. 

She heated the tap for the shower and then helped her sister peel off her filthy clothing and get under the hot water. After some consideration, she also stripped and got in so she could help her sister bathe.

As she gingerly washed Vriska's many scrapes and scratches, Vriska slowly started to stir.

"Stupid arguments. Stupid ancestral bullshit. Stupid Eridan." She muttered.

"Ampora?!" Aranea exclaimed. While she wasn't as familiar with Eridan, she knew very well the things that Cronus had done (and possibly had done, from what she had heard from Porrim), and she didn't have very high expectations of the behavior of his brother.

"Vriska, Eridan did this too you?" She asked, holding her sisters face to hers with both hands

"He said he wanted to talk to me face to face! I didn't know that he was so fucking pitch for me that he would pin me down and pail me!" She screamed, scrambling to get out of the shower.

Oh he is going to fucking pay. A thousand thousand deaths by slow evisceration or magma being poured down his throat would be considered a reprieve after the things that Aranea would do after being done with this boy. He may consider the Hemospectrum the rule of the land, but he will learn what happens when you mess with a daughter of the Marquise motherfucking Spinneret goddamn Mindfang, greatest gambligant in over three thousand sweeps. If there is anything left of Eridan Ampora left mentally after you are done with him, you are being too lenient. He is going to make what happened to Mituna look like a bad hangover.

Aranea quickly snapped back to reality. There would be plenty of time later for the destruction of Eridan Ampora. Aranea quickly grabbed Vriska and held her down on the floor of the shower and just held her. Held her tightly and didn't let go.

After about eight minutes, Vriska stopped resisting and began hugging back. After about fourteen the sobbing began. Aranea just held onto her sister and rubbed her bare back gently, whispering soothing trilling and clicking into her ears.

A while later, Aranea shut the water off. She slowly helped her sister out of the shower and sat her on the load gaper. 

"I'll be right back, okay Vriska?" She received a small nod in response.

Aranea walked into the room she shared with her sister and walked into her sister's wardrobe. She combed through the FLARPing jackets until she finally found it. Aranea had been meaning to get Vriska to throw out that ratty old gown for at least a perigee, but it had always been an empty threat as she knew how much her sister loved it.

When she returned to the ablution chamber, she found her sister silently brushing her hair. She helped her get the gown over her head and past her horns and covering some of the more nasty bruises.

"Follow me." Aranea said as she grabbed her sister's hand and lead her to the same pile where she had been when this entire mess had started. As they settled into the pile, she rested her sister's head into her bosom and opened up her book.

"~ On the 14th 8ilunar perigee of the 2nd dim season's equinox ~" She began to read as she lightly stroked Vriska's hair.

Vriska was asleep before the first page had concluded. Aranea simply closed the book, set it on the floor nearby the pile, and snuggled up to her sister's warmth to join her in sleep.


End file.
